warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:2nd Pyrrhan Regiment
Please do not remove the category. Thank you. KuHB1aM 22:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Erm, i know i dont have the IG codex yet, but isnt there ment to be one sergeant, one vox-caster, and one heavy weapons guy for each squad? and isnt a platoon ment to be two squads minimun?Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:44, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I cant believe nobody has picked up on this yet but shouldnt it be 2768th not 2768st, yeah just throwing it out there --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) yeah sorry about the ST stuff, iam dutch and 12 years old, in dutch it is spelled ST not TH srry I suppose you could say that the regiment is from dutch decent, and as such was offended when they were named the 2768th, and requested it be changed to the 2768st. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :That wouldn't be a problem if they weren't Cadian. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:29, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah theres no dutch in Cadia Bol --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) All human families origonally came from terra, remember? hell look, didnt you of you guys say that an imperial fist was irish or something?Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Well no shit sherlock, of course they all come from Terra, but each world isnt like terra. Each world has a specific culture not multiple ones --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) The Netherlands no longer exist in 40K. The same could be said for any Terran nation. Ethnicities and cultures as we know them have been utterly wiped out on Terra, and it's the same case for the descendents of the original colonists on any Imperial world. To repeat, there's no dutch people on Cadia - only Cadians. There's no mexicans on Catachan - only Catachans. There's no Afrikaners on Mordian... see where I'm going with this? Any regional/cultural differences are entirely specific to the world in question. Cadia itself could have similar such differences but we know bugger all about its geography, so. --Solbur 15:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yea, that reminds me though, why does the black templars have the matlese cross as their chapter icon? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :The same reason everyone in a Catatchan reg dresses like a caricatured Rambo, the Praetorian Guard wear pith helmets and Valhallans all have Slavic names. Tons of elements of the Imperium are based off or lifted from cultures, regions and periods in Earth's history. The Templars are based off, erm, the Templars, and as such liberally derive inspiration from them. --Solbur 18:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Technically the Maltese Cross belongs to the Knights of Malta. The Knights Templar never had an official cross perse but the Cross Pattee is commonly associated with them and has a similar design. Really if you are doing a crusader Chapter any crusader imagry fits rather nicley. Now as far as culture in 40k goes along as you do the fluff right you can make pretty much what you want. For istance there could be a small, dutch esq. group of people living on Cadia in an isolated area. You probably wouldn't want to make the culture an exact clone but you could def use some parts and come up with a good back story as to why they are like they are. Just a thought.---''TASMy Talk'' 16:52, January 29, 2010 (UTC) It's an interesting idea but im not sure where it would fit in, it would prob be safer if someone was going to do that then create an entirely new guard force, otherwise due to being Cadian and thus Cadian Imperial Guard 2768st should be changed to 2768th --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC)